


Sketchbook

by Chuuakus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Rantaro draws, and he's good at it, you'll have to fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuuakus/pseuds/Chuuakus
Summary: Rantaro draws, and Shuichi wants to watch.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Sketchbook

“You draw?” Were his first choice of words when Shuichi entered the bedroom. He didn’t really expect to see Rantaro with a sketchbook in his lap- carefully sketching lines out on a paper.

Rantaro glanced up when Shuichi spoke, lightly tapping on his lower lip with his pencil.

“Yeah, sometimes I do. I’m not like- super good at it or anything.”

Shuichi ran a hand through his damp hair; he was previously in the shower so it wasn’t quite dry yet. He was actually about to go brush it- but he was more intrigued by Rantaro drawing.

“Can I watch?” Shuichi asked, tilting his head slightly to the side in question.

“I don’t see why not.” Rantaro scooted over on the bed, lightly patting the space beside him. “C’mere.”

Shuichi didn’t have to be told twice. Climbing onto the bed- he got comfortable by Rantaro’s side. When he looked to Rantaro’s sketchbook, he was a little stunned to see a half-finished sketch of himself. He was almost brought to tears. The drawing looked _amazing._

“..Tarooo…” 

“Mm?”

“Why?”  
  


Rantaro looked genuinely confused for a moment, before glancing over to his sketchbook. “Oh, this? I draw you a lot. Here, look-” 

Flipping through a few pages, Rantaro _did_ indeed have a good amount of drawings of him. They all looked really nice.. he wished he’d known about this hobby earlier.

“They’re all so good.. thank you.”

Rantaro smiled softly at him, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “It’s really nothing, I just enjoy drawing you is all. You’re pretty.”

Shuichi laid his head against Rantaro’s shoulder, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. “‘M not.. you are.” 

“If you say so.”

**Author's Note:**

> its MY hc and *I* am going to write about it
> 
> rantaro give me ur talent bc my art ig is dead (@ shortyistrashh bc i am absolutely going to promote this shit)


End file.
